


sweet like candy, taste like poison

by candy_bong



Series: headed straight for the castle — BLTverse [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate universe - Mafia, BLTverse, BangLoonaTwiceverse, Blood and Violence, Drugs, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Girls with Guns, Gun Violence, Guns, Hitwomen, References to Drugs, Some Swearing, lapslock for the aesthetic, more relationship tags will be added, rated M for the violence and theme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_bong/pseuds/candy_bong
Summary: it takes more than a boss to run a gang.it takes a god.





	1. jungeun

when jungeun had considered her future career choices, she’d never considered picking up a gun and just offing people; she had plans at one point in her life, study further, go abroad somewhere, have a much different life than the one she currently led. this was no time to reflect on the past, she had a job to do, kahei was probably waiting for her outside the door. she finished screwing the silencer on her handgun, slipping it into her chest holster.

 

“ready to go?”

kahei nodded in response, flattening down the blazer she was wearing. jungeun chuckled at that, causing the other woman to frown at her.

“what?”

“i just don’t understand why you choose to wear a blazer in this heat. that too a black one.”

“it’s cause it makes me look like i mean business,” kahei said as she got into the driver seat of the rover.

“ah, of course,” jungeun agreed, stretching out on the passenger seat while kahei started the car, “if you’re gonna wear a blazer, wear a white one, at least it won’t capture the heat.”

“ew, no, are you kidding me? i don’t want some rando’s blood on me! do you know how hard blood stains are to get out of your clothes?”

“they’re not that hard to get out! god, have you not watched deadpool?”

“really, jungeun? of all the things in our lives, you cited _deadpool_ as an example?”

“i couldn’t think of anything else, okay,” jungeun stated, before getting out of the car. she didn’t know why kahei insisted on taking the car if it was going to be such a short drive. they could’ve just walked. actually, scratch that, the moment the heat and the sun hit her, she knew why.

“have you forgotten about the _glaring_ fact that we’re women?”

jungeun just raised her hands in an exasperated gesture, signalling her defeat, “baby, i’m fool. is that it? is that what you want me to say?”

kahei just laughed at that, taking out the gun from her holster, prompting jungeun to do the same. it was a good thing that kahei parked near an alley; not that carrying around a gun in public ever bothered jungeun, sooyoung had made sure it would not…that was an interesting lesson her boss had taught her. nodding once to kahei, she shoved the door, just when her pink haired companion shot at the window, before quickly smashing it with the grip of her silenced pistol.

“shit!”

well, that window distraction had worked nicely, the door gave way on jungeun’s third push; her target scrambled to get to his gun, but was blocked by kahei’s smiling face. oh, and her gun pointed right at his chest. the comical way his eyes flew open at that sight almost made jungeun break down in laughter, it reminded her of the cartoons she used to watch with her sisters.

“look, i…i can explain,” his voice was shaking, it was all an act of course, but jungeun was in a good mood, so, she decided to humour him.

“explain what exactly?” she pointed her gun at his head, slightly tilting it, her brows furrowed to give the impression that she might be pissed yet willing to listen to him. her finger was already poised on the trigger; in his panic, he didn’t notice. kahei, in the meantime, had taken out a lollipop and was sucking on it, her gun was lowered, now pointed at his foot. “how the shipment you were transporting just disappeared? how the money we were going to get from it just happened to be sent to _your personal account_? how you thought we weren’t going to notice one little box? hmm? is that what you wanna explain?”

“y-yes!” he gulped visibly, his hands raised up as if they could block the bullets soon to be fired at him. but he didn’t know that, he’d committed the mistake of stealing from _sooyoung_ , and well, that simply wasn’t gonna fly…unlike the bullet that soon would. “they made me do it, i didn’t want to do it, please you have to listen to me!”

 

 _whoosh_.

 

the movies lie a lot, you know? you don’t have to make a death messy, jungeun was taught that death should be swift and clean in its delivery. you are simply an instrument carrying out the will of a god is what sooyoung said; jungeun had thought it was a whole lot of bullshit, sounded like something she’d taken out of a game of thrones book, until sooyoung told her what her chosen name and identity was, what she was going to be known as. _yves_. that was the day jungeun decided to serve her goddess, lay down her life for her if needed, live and breathe for sooyoung, for the rest of her days.

 

kahei walked over to her, handing out a lollipop. watermelon flavour. soon her lips would be stained with the colour she’d just spilled on the floor and the wall behind the man. he should’ve known not to fuck with sooyoung.

“it wasn’t a little box, no?” kahei questioned, as they walked out of the tiny apartment, “haseul told me it was worth at least a couple…”

“a couple million, yeah,” jungeun confirmed, popping the lollipop into her mouth, “it wasn’t his first time either.”

“yeesh, love it when these guys develop a habit. you give them four or five runs to make and they think we won’t notice a single thing.”

“we gotta up security, get more of our own people.”

“yeah, we do, but where are we going to get said people from?”

jungeun took the lollipop out of her mouth, a pop resounded in the car.

“haseul’s sister just joined, remember?”

“heejin? our little heejinnie? you’re gonna put her in charge of taking care of shipments?” kahei’s tone was almost incredulous, no one would expect the boss’ right hand woman’s sister to be the guard for their shipment.

“we all have to start somewhere,” jungeun shrugged, sucking on her lollipop again, “it’d solve our thief situation and teach her the things she needs to know. and she isn’t that little anymore, you know? she’s almost as tall as me now!”

kahei’s laughter rang throughout the car, jungeun’s soon joined in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> made a funky lil' [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/12175851768/playlist/2NRoEQ2e9qW90qThwcaHe2?si=A2vkY1WNTqqL5eZlT58Rew) for this series if anyone is interested!!!


	2. heejin

heejin had always wanted to be part of whatever her older sister was part of: school parties, hangouts with friends, class trips; yeah, the last one never made sense to haseul either, but to heejin, it was the one thing she could not be a part of. good thing she always had hyunjin by her side. every time heejin felt even a little bit lonely, there was hyunjin, ready with a hug and one half of her bread roll, that was something that confused everyone in their class; hyunjin rarely (never) shared her bread rolls with anyone, but here she was, offering _a full half_ to heejin, while their classmates all stood in a row and watched the scene taking place in the playground, their eyes squinting due to heejin’s blinding smile.

 

as she drove to the warehouse where the ‘shipment’ she had to pick up was, the weight of her newly acquired gun resting snugly right above her waist, her hands clutching slightly harder at the steering wheel, her phone rang, the cheery tone of a fifth harmony song playing loudly.

“so, how does it feel? playing guard?”

either her ears were playing tricks on her or her sister sounded way too happy about the situation.

“it’s…not what i expected to be doing but it’s going fine so far. i’m almost at the garage too, rndv-186 was the number, right?”

“yep!” haseul sounded like she was chewing gum, while guiding someone on her side of the call to put something somewhere. ah yeah, she was probably setting up the newest office. “see you later, i got work to do and so do you!”

too happy.

 

when heejin had originally asked haseul about joining the business, her sister’s reaction was notably different.

i’m twenty now, unnie, heejin had declared.

don’t throw your age at me, heejinnie, haseul had reminded her. for an entire minute, haseul looked like she was about to cry, and while heejin wanted to join her sister, she didn’t want to do so at this cost.

“look…”

heejin was sure that a “no” was going to follow that, along with a lecture. she was right, of course, all she heard was “dangerous work”, “there are guns involved”, “i can’t endanger you like that”, “unpredictable things happen”.

“unnie.”

haseul looked at her little sister, her hands pausing in mid-air; heejin was right to some extent, she was much older than haseul was when she joined yves’ business. yeah, that had more to do with a lack of trustworthy people, yet…it was a valid point. she must’ve spent a few moments staring because heejin was now frowning at her, waving her hand in front of her face. ah, there it was, she looked like her baby sister again.

“heejin-ah,” she began, her voice trembling slightly, her hand reaching out to heejin’s shoulder, “heejin-ah, you know something?”

 

haseul was not going to stop heejin, she was her own person and if her decision was to join the mafia, haseul would respect her choice. that didn’t defeat the fact that she was still her little baby sister, no matter how old heejinnie was. she could pull some strings here and there, get her assigned to less dangerous jobs…the benefit of being the boss’ right hand woman.

what she had absolutely no control over was her sister’s friend, hyunjin joining the gang.

 

 

“heejin!”

hyunjin’s voice somehow always had a calming effect on heejin. the car stalled near the warehouse building, a smile formed on heejin’s face at the sight of hyunjin waving at her, a half-eaten chocolate bread roll in her hand, as usual.

“hyunjinnie!”  was exclaimed by heejin as she engulfed her friend in a hug, careful not to squish the bread roll. if one chanced upon this scene, they’d think it was just a couple of friends meeting each other after a few years who just happened to be near a warehouse of all things, when the reality was much different than that.

“you ready to go?” hyunjin queried the moment their brief hug ended.

“as ready as i’ll ever be.”

hyunjin’s gaze went to heejin’s hand, which had been balled up, she was pretty sure heejin’s nails were digging into her palm. as the thought of “you got this” ran through the other girl’s mind, hyunjin’s hand had wrapped around the fist, her fingers slowing getting the other’s fingers to loosen up enough for her to intertwine their fingers.

“you got this, heejinnie. and hey, i’m with you all the way.”

heejin, who was feeling small just a couple seconds ago, looked at her friend, and saw her own face reflected in her brown eyes. conquering the world was suddenly a concept she was not afraid of; she could do anything, as long as hyunjin was by her side. her grip on hyunjin’s hand tightened, the other hand reaching into her jacket to retrieve the key to the garage.

 

her first mission passed without a hitch, yves was impressed with her, haseul was relieved and jungeun seemed satisfied. but what _she_ was herself proud of was the kiss hyunjin had planted on her cheek after they walked out of yves’ office together.


	3. jinsol

sooyoung occasionally liked to wear her hair in a braid. not a fancy one, just a simple one, it’d expose the frame of her face, tiny wisps of hair would still stick out of course, and at those times, sooyoung looked her age. jinsol could barely keep her eyes off of her on those days; it wasn’t an unknown fact that jinsol had a small thing for sooyoung, at least with haseul, jungeun and kahei, she couldn’t hide it. her eyes would gravitate towards sooyoung, sometimes the other brunette would catch her looking at her, give her a wink, send jinsol falling down a bottomless (heh) pit of gay panic. kinda like alice falling down the rabbit hole – sooyoung was like the cheshire cat, especially when she smiled exposing her teeth. you know how the phrase goes, right? ‘you’d die for someone’? sooyoung was danger on legs, and jinsol? she loved it.

 

“myoui mina wants to meet you,” jinsol announced as yves entered her office, putting her coat on the coat hanger. she hadn’t looked up from her notebook but she could feel the woman roll her eyes.

“and what does she want to do that for?”

“don’t know, but it might have something to do with that club she just bought.”

“tell her to meet me tonight then.”

jinsol nodded, already typing out a message to jihyo. she felt herself smile as jihyo replied with a bunch of emojis. on the bright side, she’d be meeting her friend tonight.

 

there was always a bit of an unspoken tension between mina and yves: no one knew why it was there, except that it just was. maybe it had something to do with them being born in the same year? no, that wasn’t a good reason. it might’ve been the fact that they both kept encroaching into each other’s businesses constantly. if mina started up a casino one day, the next day yves would too. which would cause mina to retaliate and take over another club. it was funny really, the only time they didn’t compete in was when it came to their restaurant businesses; they did however keep accusing the other of copying the first one and starting a chain of restaurants but to be fair, they’d sprung up at almost the same time.

 

 

“oh, how nice of you to join us, myoui,” yves drawled, without looking up from her phone. the tension had increased tenfold in the vip lounge of the club as soon as mina and her posse had entered. they sat down opposite to yves and her posse, a perfect mirror image.

“careful, yves. don’t forget your manners, you’re still younger than me.”

“what do you want me to do then? call you “unnie”?”

“you know that’s pointless, and shut up, i didn’t come here to teach you manners while there’s an impending crisis at hand.”

yves took off her blazer to set it on the couch’s arm, glancing at jinsol’s frowning face beside her, “do tell.”

“there’s a new player in the market. he’s selling all the shit we don’t. i assume you know about the jeons?” mina questioned, her eyebrow raised.

“i thought they strictly stuck to the arms business.”

“until now. the market is filling up, my business - _our_ businesses will soon be in danger.”

she knew mina was right, neither of them sold the heavy, intense drugs, they knew that the chances of getting away with selling those were slim, no matter how talented jinsol and jihyo were as lawyers. the only thing surprising her was why the jeon family had suddenly decided to sell drugs.

“either that family has bought off every politician,” mina nodded at this, jihyo seemed to be thinking similarly, “- or they want to go to prison.”

“that’s not possible.”

“why not? we know nothing about the new head of the family, it might just be the case.”

“i know him.”

a beat passed. the silence in the lounge was different this time, possibly due to a slight shock at mina’s words. everyone except momo looked surprised; whatever she meant by that…she hadn’t told jihyo and jeongyeon either. the silence was broken by mina herself.

“he’s the son, the golden child. he was raised to take over the business, to be the perfect, ruthless successor –”

“that’s just basic stuff, isn’t it?” jungeun piped up, drawing everyone’s attention to her for a brief moment, “like, that is what every family head does – train their successor.”

“ruthless?” yves said, with a laugh, “all he seems to be doing is digging a hole for himself by _expanding_ his drug business. all he seems to me is a fucking idiot. give it a couple of months, he’ll put himself in jail.”

“he’s killed ten of our suppliers already, yves, this isn’t a damn joke,” momo decided to join the conversation, her tone angry, “we wouldn’t have called you here if it was a joke.”

“ _watch it_ , hirai,” yves snarled at the other boss’ enforcer. she knew jungeun had her hand on her gun ready, but a gunfight was not required at the moment, “i never called it a joke. control your girl, myoui, before i let my girls take care of you _and_ her.”

mina put her hand on momo’s knee beside her, the action was not missed by yves and her gang. momo regulated her breathing back to normal, no longer huffing in anger. jeongyeon and jihyo seemed unfazed by the whole thing. well, _that_ was interesting.

“a few days ago, i had ordered a kill on one of our suppliers who was cheating us,” mina started, her hand not moving from momo’s knee, “the guy was dead by the time momo reached.”

“he was barely breathing at that point, so i chased after the man leaving the house,” momo continued, “followed him to the jeon family mansion.”

“we think it was the son himself.”

yves leaned back against the couch, cracking each of her knuckles slowly, the sound getting lost because of the bass thumping in the club’s dance area.

“how can you be so sure it was the son when you yourself said that he’s, what’d you say? “built for this”?” haseul asked, “i’m not saying i don’t believe you but even you have to realize that this sounds a bit far-fetched.” jungeun nodded in agreement beside her.

“he’s my brother.”

 

when people say that the calm before the storm is the quietest, they tend to ignore describing the actual storm. for example, the way the vip room erupted with everyone’s varied reactions could accurately fit the description of a storm. and myoui mina was smack dab in its eye.

“what the fuck do you mean he’s your brother?” someone asked.

“shut up and sit down, then maybe i’ll tell you.”

 

jinsol had watched her fair share of movies, read a decent number of books, so when she says that something sounds like it was ripped right of some cheesy and cliché book, she tends to be correct. she wasn’t sure whether to believe yves’ contemporary sitting across her, but to be honest, she knew myoui mina had no reason to lie to them. unless it was some grand scheme to bring yves down by teaming up with the jeon heir: that was suddenly a more incredulous idea than swallowing the idea of mina’s half brother being the jeon heir; it made little sense and while mina did wear her mask extremely well, yet she couldn’t mask the raw venom in her voice when she called him her brother. the gears were working fast in jinsol’s head, contingencies were a staple food in their line of business. she briefly made eye contact with jungeun, who was worrying at her lip, stopping immediately as jinsol shook her head at her slightly. instead, she withdrew a lollipop from her jacket pocket and popped it into her mouth; jinsol could feel the stress radiating off of jungeun and wished she was sitting closer to her so she could put her hand on the younger woman’s back, rub a few soothing circles on it.

“i don’t consider him to be my sibling. neither do i have any intention of joining him, if that’s what you are worried about.”

they had their answer but words were wind, and trust was reserved only for the closest of comrades. yves wore a good bulletproof vest but one seldom catches a glimpse of a sharp knife in their side, slipping into the skin right under the vest.


	4. jiwoo

jiwoo liked to think of herself as a humble woman, with attainable goals. so why was she here? why in yves’ arms? why did she keep reaching out for someone who wasn’t going to reach back, someone who couldn’t? she knew the risks of getting involved with yves, yet she did it anyway. maybe she just enjoyed it; the thrill of the risk, the uncertainty of the whole relationship if it could even be called that. and maybe that did make her a bad person, maybe that revealed a truth about herself that she hadn’t let come to the surface. all she knew without a doubt was that yves smelled like apples, the slightest hint of vanilla, and tasted like heaven. and that she had really strong arms, jiwoo could rarely hold herself back from gripping the older woman’s biceps, her fingers wrapping around the arm slowly, as yves smiled at her and licked her lips. jiwoo fell into yves’ orbit, like alice fell into the rabbit hole.

 

“jiwoo-ya…” yves called out softly, “make me one more of those apple drinks.”

if it were any other person, jiwoo would’ve asked them to speak up, say the name of the cocktail they expected her to make, politely of course, she actually enjoyed her cushy job. but this was yves, jiwoo knew the recipe of her preferred drink better than she knew the recipe of what she had made for breakfast this morning. the music swelled, as yves seemed to draped herself all over jiwoo’s workplace, her fingers tapping on the bar top to the beat of the song that was playing.

“here you go.”

“thank you, babe.”

it wasn’t the first time yves had used that pet name on her, but something about the way the word came out of her mouth… it never failed to make a shiver run down her spine. jiwoo shifted closer to the other woman, her mouth almost right beside yves’ ear.

“i get off at 8.”

“yeah, you do,” yves grinned at her, her finger running over the rim of the glass her drink was in.

 

jiwoo’s hand fit snugly into yves’ as the latter led her to her fancy sedan. no matter how many times (and positions) she’d been in inside that car, once again, she marvelled at the interior luxury of it. funny how jiwoo knew yves in so many intimate ways, yet knew nothing about her. the mystery surrounding yves was like a thick fog and jiwoo was driving through it without fog lights installed on her car. yves’ hand never left jiwoo’s, her long fingers were kept threaded through jiwoo’s throughout the ride to her apartment complex. jiwoo resisted the urge but ultimately gave in to her need to trace random figures on yves’ hand, causing the dark haired woman look over at her with something akin to fondness in her eyes, a genuine smile on her lips; she maintained eye contact while lifting their joined hands to place a soft kiss on jiwoo’s hand. before jiwoo could process why her stomach suddenly had butterflies, they’d arrived at yves’ place.

 

no matter how many times they’d done the same dance, the same routine, every single time was a new experience with yves; jiwoo had something new to look forward to every time, and maybe that’s why she was addicted to the way yves kissed her, her long fingers reaching around her neck, within her hair, yves’ tongue slowly probing at her lips, until jiwoo opened her mouth, granting access to turn their slow kiss into a faster paced one – yves kissed jiwoo like she’d drown otherwise, jiwoo kissed yves like she wanted to be her lifeline, her tether. she put her hands on yves’ shoulders, pulling her slightly down and towards herself, nothing else existed but the two of them, jiwoo’s thoughts were consumed by yves, as she pushed the taller woman towards the room that had become their haven, jiwoo’s oasis in the desert of life; yves ran her hands down jiwoo’s arms, her touch lighting up every nerve in her body, yves was doing practically nothing yet it was like she was doing so much. yves fell back onto her bed, beckoning jiwoo to come to her, while she took off her clothes. jiwoo went to her like a moth drawn to the brightest flame, kissed her insistently as though she’d disappear if jiwoo stopped kissing her: yves tasted like apples always, did that make jiwoo a sinner? or was yves her garden of eden? they were questions for another time, she thought to herself, as yves ran her fingers over her unclothed chest, stopping right over her breasts, her lips were right below jiwoo’s jawline, sucking and licking without a care in the world, making sure the area was bright purple before she leaned back to look into jiwoo’s eyes.

 

“jiwoo-ya… kiss me one more time?”

how could jiwoo refuse when yves asked her so sweetly? she obliged, her hands cupping yves’ face, as the other woman’s hands grabbed on to jiwoo’s hips, pulling her closer and placing her on her lap.

 

“god, you’re so -” jiwoo couldn’t finish her sentence as yves licked along her collarbone, then bit down on her shoulder. she took a breath to clear her hazy mind; it didn’t work much but she did look into yves’ dark eyes, her kiss-swollen lips, mussed hair, bright pink cheeks, “stop teasing me.”

yves grinned at that, her lips bared to show her teeth, she looked almost feral in the dim yellow lighting of the bedroom, her porcelain-like skin seemed to glow, jiwoo’s _garden of eden_.

 

when yves finally touched jiwoo where she needed to be touched, it felt like salvation. one of her hands threaded into jiwoo’s naturally, as the other one teasingly moved around between jiwoo’s legs, until the shorter woman shifted and grabbed yves’ hand, placing it right over her center, gasping and sighing as yves’ fingers moved over her folds. she held on to yves’ neck, her nails scratching at the base of her neck, and when yves entered her, jiwoo couldn’t stop herself from grasping yves’ back tightly; she was sure there would be nail marks all over the other woman’s back but she didn’t care. they’d marked each other in various ways already, some of those marks weren’t even physical. she ground down on yves’ dexterous fingers, eliciting a raw moan from the woman’s throat, which made her moan as well, a low guttural sound right next to yves’ ear. yves doubled her efforts, causing jiwoo’s moans to get louder and louder, eventually reaching a crescendo, at which point, yves didn’t stop moving her fingers, her thumb continued its circular motion over jiwoo’s (currently) most sensitive spot throughout jiwoo’s orgasm. she nipped at her ears, then kissed along her neck, eventually making her way to jiwoo’s lips as the woman regained her breath.

“fuck. you’re so good,” jiwoo breathed out in between hungry yet lazy kisses.

“yeah?” yves smiled at her, like she had when they were in the car. it felt like a stolen moment, sweet and hopeful for some reason, prompting jiwoo to cup her lover’s face again, resting her forehead against hers.

“yeah.”


	5. yves

yves’ office was sparsely decorated; a long sofa was placed along the wall of the room, a coat hanger stood near the door, a mahogany table accompanied with a swirly, plush faux leather chair and a pair of chairs on the opposite side, dark coloured blinds fell over the windows. a laptop sat on the table, and beside it was the only thing that stuck out as odd in the entire room – a glass bowl, filled to the brim with lollipops of varied flavours. the most frequent occupier of the room picked up a mango flavoured lollipop as she sat down on her chair, opening up her laptop as jinsol and haseul sat down on the sofa. the latter spoke first, breaking the silence in the room.

“i got some recon done on the jeon. he’s also bringing in weapons, and…” haseul trailed off, unsure on how to proceed with the next bit. she looked at jinsol, who continued what haseul had been saying.

“our usual buyers would rather purchase from him.”

yves looked up at the two of them instantly, her face showed no expression but her eyes? her eyes were a different story.

 

sooyoung always had expressive eyes. she was a closed book, no one would be able to tell what she was feeling from looking at her face, but if someone knew her, truly knew her, they would know what emotion she was feeling. it was one of her biggest flaws, according to her.

 

“oppa!” sooyoung waved happily at the grinning young man who appeared in her line of sight, his brown hair shining in the sunlight as he squinted at her. he ruffled her hair the moment he was close enough, much to her irritation and indignance, “oppa, stop!”

“what, you don’t like it when i do this anymore?” he continued to mess her hair up, a lollipop sticking out of his mouth made his speech slightly slurred and muffled, “huh?”

she pushed him away huffing, no actual malice in her actions of course, “this takes time you know!” she put her palm out expectantly when he sat down in front of her, “well, now you gotta compensate me.”

“for what…”

“for messing my hairdo up, duh!” she stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“hah… as if it was great in the first place…” he mumbled under his breath, picking out something from his shirt pocket. “here you go.” he placed a lollipop on her outstretched hand, a smile on his lips, one that made his eyes smaller.

sooyoung frowned at the offending candy on her palm for a couple seconds, looked back up at the older man in front of her.  she threw at his chest directly, causing him to burst out laughing at her antics.

“what the fuck, yoongi oppa!”

his laughter was so infectious that it made her start giggling too, of course at how ridiculous he looked, practically rolling around on the ground, clutching a lollipop.

their combined laughter seemed to ring throughout the city, and sooyoung thought that this moment would last forever.

 

 

haseul picked out a piece of paper from the file she was holding, and handed it over to yves.

“min yoongi is their head of operations. he’s the one who’s been ensuring our buyers cut us off.”

yves stared at the information that had been presented right in front of her, and dug her nails into her palms. whether it was in anger, sadness or some misguided sense of loyalty that she still felt for him, she didn’t know. all she could think about was how she had practically been raised by him, how he had been her one true support system, how he had promised he would always take care of her, how he had screwed her over now. her fist hit the table, the noise ringing out in the office. her usually inexpressive face cracked, her façade broke, her mask slipped away as she fumed, the paper crumpling up in her hand.

“let’s cut off their supply.” her voice never wavered, never betrayed the anger evident on her face, “send jungeun and kahei in to find out the suppliers.”

“we should send heejin too,” haseul spoke up, making jinsol turn around to look at her with neck-breaking speed.

“okay, send heejin and jungeun in,” yves nodded in agreement, cracking her knuckles before picking up a lollipop from the bowl on her table. she stared at it for a second, and released one short breath. all her anger seemed to dissipate, the raw fury on her face now replaced by a smile, wolfish and feral in nature.

“and i’ll personally deal with min yoongi.”

 

jinsol and haseul stood up almost immediately, the same shocked expression on their faces as they started to rant at the same time.

“you can’t!”

“we have people for that!”

“we can’t risk you being exposed like that!”

“it’s too risky!”

 

yves raised her hand to silence them, causing them to stop in their tracks.

“i’m very grateful for the concern, jinsol-ie, haseul-ie,” jinsol’s cheeks flushed a bright pink at the affection in yves’ voice, “but i can take care of myself.”

“boss, you shouldn’t be the one carrying out a hit on –” haseul interjected but was stopped yet again, this time by yves’ glance at her.

“was i not the one teaching you how to kill?”

“that was different!” haseul’s voice took on a desperate tone now, “we’re talking about a high-profile person in this case.”

yves let out a short breath, scrunched up her nose a couple of times; jinsol knew she was about to snap, and placed her palm on yves’ arm which was warm to the touch.

“sooyoung. please.” jinsol looked into her boss’ eyes directly, hopefully yves would listen to reason, she didn’t know what vendetta she seemed to hold against this min yoongi, but it was evident that the mere mention of his name had had an intense effect on the taller woman in front of them. the person who was always calm had transformed into the storm that could wreck anything that stood in her path: including haseul and jinsol.


End file.
